Zelda's Paradise
by Teru Kisuke
Summary: Another songfic. This one features Paradise by Coldplay. It is from Link's point of view, reminiscing about Zelda during the events of Ocarina of Time. One-shot. A little Link x Zelda.


Okay, so here's my second songfic! The first is called Vaati's Coldplay, featuring the song Viva la Vida by Coldplay if you want to check that one out as well. And now this one is Paradise by Coldplay, from Link's POV, talking about Zelda after the events of Ocarina of Time. I'm still new at songfics, so be nice! x)

* * *

**Zelda's Paradise**

There was a time where I knew a girl. A princess named Zelda. She was my friend, my love, and my savior all at one time. Yet I had to save her instead, and now I can see her now. I am back in time, like a long dream that I woke from and remember fondly. Now I am the only one witness to these events, and I cannot help but remember that distant memory of so long ago… When she was young and fully grown.

When she was just a girl,

She expected the world.

But it flew away from her reach, so

She ran away in her sleep.

I first knew her as a young girl.

I dreamed of what she would be like. This Princess Zelda that I was to confide in upon leaving the outside world. I traveled upon my journey and ventured into a foreign land, a Hyrule that I never knew as a child. The world was vast, so new to my sheltered eyes, but then I laid my eyes upon her. This Princess Zelda, a girl that contained the beauty of the monarch she was.

She expected the world of me, and I am grateful in return. I was not much of a hero, yet she put her full trust in me. I did as she asked, and gathered all of the keys.

All was lost.

The king dead, the castle abandoned. One ran a horse past me with the will to escape. Her dreams escaped her, and she did what she could only do. She escaped into dreams, a mythical Sheikah of long lost people.

And dreamed of

Para-para-paradise,

Para-para-paradise,

Every time she closed her eyes.

I wonder, if she ever paused to dream? Of the Hyrule she once knew. The paradise she once felt, and the dreams she used to dream. If she ever closed her long red eyes, and dreamed of paradise…

When she was just a girl,

She expected the world.

But it flew away from her reach,

And the arrows catch in her teeth.

When she was just a girl, she prophesied the world. But new burdens piled upon her, if only I could have foreseen. Peace escaped her grasp on feathery wings, and conflicts flew out of her control. Soon that peace kept in a heavenly cage entrapped herself within the metal bars of memories and duty. The enemy was her looming captor with no key, using only the chains of looming danger.

Life goes on, it gets so heavy,

The wheel breaks the butterfly.

Every tear a waterfall…

In the night, the stormy night she'll close her eyes.

In the night, the stormy night away she'd fly.

Her life goes on in secret, the burden of memories ever chaining her down. The mockingbird of peace was crushed by the wheel of fate long ago as she believed, never to be healed again. Every tear she shed, seldom as they may be, flowed like the purest rivers tainted with salt and regret.

In the night, the forever stormy night she'll close her eyes. And then, she may think of happier days. Perhaps of the days she used to have… of paradise.

And dreams of

Para-para-paradise,

Para-para-paradise,

Para-para-paradise,

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh.

She'd dream of

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh.

Oh, what was in her paradise? Was it heaven? The stars? Or the people she loved to be united again? Oh, what was in her dreams, her dreams of paradise? I can only imagine, the world she'll ever see.

La-la-la-la-la-la-la

La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

And so lying underneath those stormy skies,

She'd say, "Oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise."

She appeared before me after seven years, with the confidence of an angel. How could she lie beneath these stormy skies, and face the darkness of further days? It was this she told me: "I know the sun must set to rise."

This could be

Para-para-paradise,

Para-para-paradise,

This could be

Para-para-paradise,

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh.

Yes, this could be paradise, the darkness could be swept back again. I fought on with renewed vigor that seven years of sleep could only give. That a man with the blessing of an angel could only face. I could only think to myself of Hyrule and of her life… "This could be paradise."

This could be

Para-para-paradise,

Para-para-paradise,

This could be

Para-para-paradise,

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh.

I can only dream of her now. Just think… Is she dreaming of future days? Will it be forever kept between us, the selves that we used to know? I can only dream, dream that we see the same sunset. Dream of the past days, the future days, the moments of dreams that felt like days. Is she thinking of me, or alone in her heavenly paradise?

I can imagine her saying… "This could be paradise."

* * *

Review and tell me what I think. I'm newer to this song than I was to Viva la Vida, so I'm not as accustomed. Not as nice as I think my first one did I think, but I typed it up from my imagination again as well. Again, this song didn't really need much tweaking except one word because of how perfect it was.

I may make another one soon, so stay tuned! :D


End file.
